Natives
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Dan and Blair, a frienship that slowly blossomed into a relationship envied by all. Vanessa and Nate, true love ready to take the next step.
1. Intro

Daniel Humphrey sat on the chestnut leather couch drinking his coffee. Before him lay the morning crossword puzzle, it's content spread wide across the oak table. It was a Tuesday and the last of the eager students who needed their daily caffeine fix had just walked out the door. And so, Dan found himself in the quiet atmosphere of the quaint coffee shop. Rubbing at the beard that had grown full, he let out a sigh. He was stuck. Stuck on 21 Down. It sounds like such a trivial thing to be frustrated about, but this had never happened before. Humphrey's do not get stuck on crossword puzzles, it simply did not happen. So what was it? Why was he getting stumped on something that usually comes easy to him? Dan once again ran his fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at the roots. Pushing the pencil behind his ear, Dan took a sip of his coffee.

He sat there for ten minutes staring at the newspaper, squinting as though the answer was going to formulate any minute.

21 Down: the state of being completely forgotten or unknown.

"Oblivion," a voice echoed.

Looking down, Dan's eyes grew wide as the word fell perfectly into the boxes.

"Losing your touch Humphrey?" The familiar nickname had his body humming in anticipation of the meeting. Peeking over his shoulder he was met with quite the sight. There, standing with a cup of tea in hand, was Blair Waldorf. Her chocolate locks were piled upon her head in a bun, showing off the curve of her neck. Her pale skin contrasting well with the burgundy Marc Jacobs dress that adorned her figure. His eyes travelled down her body, stopping at the black Monolo Blahnik pumps.

Blair couldn't help but grin as she took in his attire. Flannel. She shook her head in good nature at his typical wardrobe choice. Not waiting for a response Blair took a seat next to him. "Have I rendered you speechless?" she smirked into her cup.

Rolling his eyes, Dan shook his head. "I've missed you, Waldorf."

Her face softened at the words. "I've missed you too."

"How was Paris?" he asked.

"Beautiful, as always. And New York?"

"Lonely without you," he said truthfully. The city had lost its shine when the brunette left, nothing but loud noises and an empty loft. "How is your father and Roman doing?"

"They're doing well," she spoke softly. Reaching over for his hand she locked their fingers together. "They've been very excited, their wedding should be ready by February."

"I'm glad you got to spend time with them," he said as his thumb stroked her palm. He had missed this. Missed her presence and the emotions she evoked from him.

"You should come next time," she looked up at him.

"You think so?"

Smiling at Dan, Blair nodded, "Daddy would love you."

Leaning in, Dan softly placed a kiss to her lips, savoring the moment.

* * *

Nathaniel Archibald travelled through the shop with ease, nothing catching his interest. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. Bodies swarming around him all in a holiday frenzy. Ah yes, Christmas was near and all were doing last minute shopping. It was that thought that had the young blonde yanking at his hair. If he wanted to pull this off by Christmas day, he had to find the perfect gift. But alas, Nate had no experience in this area, this causing him to become even more stressed. Not knowing what else to do he pulls out his phone and dials the number. "Meet me at Central Park," he demanded.

"Is there a reason why you called?"A voice drawled behind him. Turning around Nate was met with the irritated face of his best friend. Charles Bass stood in a purple pinstripe suite and black overcoat, looking nothing less than perfect.

"It's almost Christmas," Nate stated.

"And?" Chuck quirked a brow.

"And, I still haven't found it."

"And you called me because...?"

"You're better at this than I am!" he stressed.

Rolling his eyes, Chuck stared at Nate. "I am the last person you should have asked to come here," Chuck shook his head. "Shouldn't you be asking a woman?" Not hearing an answer, Chuck glanced at his friend, scoffing at the look he was receiving. "Fine," he huffed. "Get in the goddamn limo."

Stepping into the shop, Chuck guided his friend to the older woman behind the display case. "Mira," Chuck smiled.

"Charles!" The woman beamed at the younger man. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to see your most finest," Chuck asked not missing a beat.

"Is price going to be a problem?" The gray haired woman asked.

"Money is no object here," he shook his head.

Laughing at his statement, Mira spoke, "I'll be right back."

As the woman disappeared from view Nate couldn't help but turn to his friend.

"Come here often?" He asked amused.

"Shut it Archibald."

Moments later, Mira came out with what seemed to be the most elegant stones ever seen by man. Looking through the rows, Nate stopped at the oval shaped diamond.

"This is the one," Nate said as he picked up the ring.

Looking at the object that lay in his friends hands, Chuck's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?" He asked in uncertainly. "It's rather-"

"It's perfect," Nate cut him off. "When you first look at it, it doesn't seem like anything special. But once you get close enough and actually _see_ it, you realize it's true beauty. A beauty that renders you speechless and then you wonder how you could have ever bypassed something so beautiful and that something this amazing should be seen by the world." Nate stood there in his dream like haze.

New York was abuzz, excited chatter and holiday singing could be heard from afar. His mood had shifted, no longer was his eyes filled with worry and body rigid, Nate Archibald had found himself with a permanent smile. Stuffing his hands into his coat pocket, he beamed as he felt the tiny Tiffany blue box.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Daylight

Blair Waldorf sat in the cafe stirring her tea. Checking her watch, she shook her head. He was fifteen minutes late, and if there was anything that Blair Waldorf hated, it was tardiness. Five minutes, she concluded. She would give him five minutes. Looking down at the newspaper in front of her, she smiled at Dan's familiar scrawl. Reading over the numbers, she neatly filled in the open boxes. "Come on Humphrey, at least give me the hard ones," she spoke to herself as she once again wrote in the answer to his crossword.

* * *

Dan Humphrey cringed as he entered the shop. He was late. Twenty five minutes late.

Scanning his eyes across the cafe, he moaned when he couldn't find her. "Goddamn it," he cursed. Turning on his heel his eyes caught a glimpse of a certain blonde. Eyes widening, he rushed out the door and shoved his way around the corner. Peeking from the corner he watched as a short curly haired woman placed something in Nate Archibald's hand. "What the hell?" Dan muttered, earning weird glances from passing pedestrians. Ducking his head, he slowly, but surely made his way closer to the blonde male. Ten feet. Seven feet. Three feet. He was now mere inches from his friend. Craning his neck too see what lay in the palm of his hand, he was shocked to see fingers clenched around the object, effectively blocking the view. Snapping his head up, his eyes locked with the piercing blue orbs of Nathaniel Archibald.

"Caught in the act," Nate rose his brows. He had spotted Dan the moment the flash of flannel made its way around the corner. There was a reason why Dan Humphrey never schemed, he just wasn't good and being sneaky.

"Nate," Dan coughed out. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered coyly. "And you?"

"Just having a stroll," Dan chuckled out.

"Right," Nate responded sarcastically. "Why aren't you with Blair?" He asked, knowing she had planned something for her boyfriend this morning.

"I was late to the initial meeting," the Brooklyn native relented.

Shaking his head, Nate laughed. "You've messed with her surprise. And we all know the outcome of a ruined Waldorf scheme."

"A surprise? What are you talking about?" Dan asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, I'm not getting into this. I've already said to much," Nate rose his hands in surrender. Turning to the taxi that had eased its way to the curb, Nate opened the door, but not before turning to his friend and shouting, "Good luck!" The car speeded off, leaving a bewildered Humphrey in its wake.

"Again, what the hell?" Dan shouted as he was left alone of the sidewalk, even more confused then he had started.

Dan hesitantly stepped from the elevators, entering the Waldorf penthouse. His heart was beating far too fast, and a bead of sweat was coming off from his brow. His body was tense, his eyes scanning the perimeter; looking for any sign of his angry girlfriend. Trying to be quiet, he tiptoed up the stairs. Her door was cracked open and unable to keep from looking, Dan peeked inside. His eyes grew wide as he saw the sight in front of him. There sitting on her bed, was his girlfriend Blair Waldorf. Her light blue slip showing of the column of her neck and clavicle. Without realizing, Dan had gasped, making his presence known.

Snapping her head up from the book she was reading, Blair locked on the intruder. Her lips forming a scowl. "What do you want, Humphrey?"

"Blair," his words getting stuck in his throat as she shifted, her slip revealing more porcelain skin.

"Humphrey," she stated sternly. Truth was, she had melted the instant she saw him standing in the doorway, but she has to keep up some pretense.

"I-I'm here to apologize for this morning," he stuttered.

"You were more than twenty minutes late," she pouted.

"And I'm sorry," he spoke genuinely. Stepping further into her room, he slowly walked toward her bed. Grasping her hands in his while interlocking their fingers, he continued, "I was with my father. He wants us to come to their Christmas brunch."

Blair stared up at her boyfriend astonished. "He wants me to come?" She asked unsurely.

Nodding his head, Dan chuckled, "Well I am hopelessly in love with you, I would hope he wants you to come to our holiday brunch."

Hopping onto the bed, Blair giggled as her bed shook with his added weight. "Now come on," he began. "What are we reading today?"

And just like that, the couple had fallen into their normal routine.

Eleanor and Cyrus smiling as they sat in the kitchen, hearing the laughs coming from upstairs.

* * *

Nate gave the taxi driver his address as he glanced down at the paper in his hand. He had recruited Maggie, the young woman who worked at Vanessa's favorite pastry shop to help him with his proposal plan. Maggie had known Vanessa for years, the two women similar in almost every aspect became friends instantly. She had squealed when Nate told her he was going to propose and hurriedly wrote down her number saying if he needed any help, call her.

As the car slowly stopped in front of the building, Nate quickly ran to the loft he shared with Vanessa. Looking down at his watch, he realized that it was almost nine. Opening the door to their home, his eyes instantly locked on the sleeping form on orange sofa. He chuckled as he heard light snores coming from her brunette beauty. Shrugging off his coat and shoes, he lifted her into his arms and quietly walked toward their bedroom. Her body relaxed the moment her head hit the soft material of the pillows.

"Nate?" Her voice rang through the quiet home.

"I'm here," he spoke softly, hugging her body to his form.

"Love you," she muttered as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead. His heart beat rapidly as he brought her form closer to his. "Vanessa Archibald," he tested the name on his lips. The smile never leaving his face as he too, fell asleep.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
